Shadow's of the Truth
by Syreina
Summary: Tyler (Seth Rollins) thinks he knows who is father and what his future holds. Then something sends his life into a tail spin. AU world.
1. Chapter 1

The horses pulled a carriage through the forest at full speed. The driver watches with two riders following close by. All of them armed as they round the corner. One shot rings out through the trees and a rider falls. The driver of the carriage looks back with wide eyes as he watches an arrow pierce through the other rider killing him. The driver tries to urge the horses to move faster towards the edge of the forest.

He gasps as an arrow hits him in the shoulder and he has to pull on the reigns as people on horses over take him and the carriage and force them to stop. He is shoved off the carriage as the horses skid to a stop. He groans as he lays on the ground and the people search him quickly taking his weapon. He looks up and his eyes go wide as he sees the person sitting on a horse above him,

"Jack Swagger." the driver says slowly and carefully.

Jack looks down at him and shifts on his horse. He then looks back as there's a soft cry from the carriage as someone forces a young two toned boy out of the carriage. The boy is about 6. Jake nods at the man carrying the struggling boy. The man hands him to Jack and Jack puts the boy in front of him on the horse. The boy shakes in fear but stops struggling as his hands are tied in front of him to the saddle horn. Jack then rubs the boys back and then looks down at the Driver.

Jack glares down at him, "You're only alive to deliver a message to Hunter. Tell him he took my wife and child.. I'm taking something of his in return. His son."

Jack then rides away with his group, not looking back after saying that. The driver groans as he staggers to his feet and holds his shoulder. He watches the group vanish into trees and knows that Hunter will kill him for losing the boy. He though turns and starts to head towards the edge of the forest. He has to tell Hunter though and start the search for the Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later.

Tyler smirks as he pulls the draw string back on his bow and lets the arrow sing through the air, hitting the dummy on the other side of the field. Jack laughs from where he sits, and looks at Viktor, "Told you he would beat you."

Viktor stands there shell shocked, "But how?"

Jack smirks at Viktor, "He's my son man. Of course he is going to be one of the best."

Viktor shakes his head and flicks Tyler on the head, "Brat."

Tyler grins at him and then puts his bow over his shoulder, "You coming with us on this mission?"

Viktor nods, "of course."

Jack nods, "Good, we've been paid to take out some bandits by a town. Tyler is going to slip in and set off the alarms and bring them to us."

Viktor eyes Tyler, "Your going in alone?"

Tyler shrugs, "I'm good at being sneaky.. besides normally when I'm caught.. honestly they don't think to actually kill me.. they think I'm just a thief and threaten me. Then you guys come to rescue."

Jack nods, "And we watch him closely. He runs into trouble we storm the gates and it's just a little more messy then if we do it this way."

Konner speaks up from his spot, "If you trust him on his own, then I do. He's defiantly good with a bow."

Jack nods, "of course I trust him. I trained him from the age of 6."

Tyler rolls his shoulders and then heads to the stables, "you guys debate it out. I'll meet you there."

Tyler heads into the stable and takes the reigns of his horse. He thanks the stable boy, giving him a tip. The boy looks strangely at him. Him and Jack had been in town for a week now and people kept looking funny at Tyler. Jack said it was because of his two toned hair. Tyler was still confused how he got this hair. It just wasn't normal but Jack kept saying it was a gift from his mother.

Tyler swings himself onto the horse and takes the reigns for his father's horse and then leads it out, to where the other men are. Viktor and Konner have their horses and are waiting. Jack takes his horse and gets on, looking at Tyler and then Viktor and Konner. He nods at them and they all head out to camp. Tyler follows in the middle, humming something softly under his breath.

He had trained since the age of 6 to be a mercenary and to be a hired thief. He was good at what he did. He never worried about the missions or that he was in danger in this life. They arrive a couple hours later at Jack's camp and Titus takes a hold of Tyler's horse's bridle and Tyler gets down. Tyler grins and hugs the big man, "Hey."

Titus hugs him gently, "Long time no see. I see that Jack got us some new members."

Tyler nods, "mhmm They're pretty good too."

Titus nods and then ruffles Tyler's hair, "get some food from Show."

Tyler nods and heads towards where Show is standing.

Show hands him a bowl, "Here kid."

Tyler takes it and sits cross legged in front of the fire where Jericho and Fandango are. Tyler looks at the stew and then looks up when Jericho pokes his shoulder, "Ready to rumble tonight kid?"

Tyler nods, "yeah. Should be any easy Job from what Dad told me."

Jericho nods, "I'll be your look out tonight. You need anything signal me."

Tyler nods, "of course."

Jericho stretches, "I'm going to get ready."

Tyler nods and looks at Jericho, "I'm glad it's you being my spotter."

Jericho grins and then heads to his tent. Tyler eats quickly and then heads to his and his father's tent. Jack looks up from the map, "Ready for tonight."

Tyler nods, "Yeah. Should be easy, I'm not worried at all."

Jack touches Tyler's shoulder and then wraps his arms tightly around Tyler, "Play it safe tonight Tyler, Sometimes these easy jobs are the ones that screw us up the most."

Tyler hugs him back tightly, "I will be. Trust me."

Jack nods and whispers, "I do. I know your good, I just worry sometimes."

Tyler smiles softly, "It'll be fine dad."

* * *

A/N I wanted to do another League of shadow's and lies but I wrote Seth too strong in that story so this is my new story like that.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive at the base of the bandits at midnight. It's a large beaten down castle that was once beautiful but now is almost completely destroyed. The only standing part is a smallish tower that is connected to the western wall. The group stops in a small outcropping of trees and Jack signals everyone to get down. Tyler looks around and then gets off his horse tying it to the tree.

Jack looks at Tyler, "you're up. Don't do anything stupid though."

Tyler waves at the team and then runs through the woods quickly making his way to the base wall. Jack sits, leaning against the tree and watching. Jericho takes his place in the tree and looks through his scoop watching over Tyler. Tyler jumps and scales the wall easily since there's some wear on the wall making easy hand holds. Tyler then stands on the wall and looks around. No one can see him in the darkness right now, as the group thinks they have everyone scared enough that no one would attack them. They didn't set up any torches or any form of light on the wall. Tyler moves and goes up the wall, pulling himself onto the balcony where the leader of the group should be. He then picks the lock on the balcony door and slips into the building. Tyler looks around and just sees some maps and chest. Tyler hears movement and then sees a guard. There's a crack sound and the guard collapses.

Jericho smirks from his spot, "you owe me kid."

Tyler sighs, "really.. Jerky little quick on the draw."

Tyler steps out of the room and then comes face to face with another guard.

The guard lets out a cry of shock and Tyler winces. Then there's more cries as someone is screaming and asking if it's ok. Tyler looks at the guard, "You should say no."

The guard stares at Tyler dumbly and then screams, "THIEF."

Tyler sighs and then shoves him and goes back into the room and slams the door shut locking it.

Tyler runs out onto the balcony and looks when he hears people shouting bellow him. Tyler dives down to avoid the arrows that start flying. He sees puffs of cement from where the arrows are hitting. Tyler bites his lip hard, he knows that his father would expect him to stay down and wait for back up. Tyler though thinks and knows he can make the jump to the wall in the darkness and keep with original sighs and then makes the decision to disobey his training and jumps up quickly and then down onto the wall. Tyler runs and jumps down onto the grass on the other sound of the wall and goes through the trees.

Jack meets him half way and Jack looks pissed. He points at Tyler, "We're talking about this later."

Tyler nods and they run back towards the group. Titus, Viktor and Konner stand there. Viktor looks at them and raises his eyes, "how many?"

Jericho starts shooting and Titus does as well. Tyler looks at them, "a lot."

Jack shoves Tyler towards the tree and then gets into his place. Tyler climbs the tree and sees Fandango running up. Fandango looks at Jack and smirks. The ground around the people running towards them, explodes when they trigger the traps.

Tyler smirks and leans back, "damn."

After most of that group was taken out by the explosions, Jericho and the rest take out the ones that come after them and some flee into the night. Tyler sits on a branch and watches. By sunrise the base is empty. Tyler yawns and gets onto his horse, waiting for the rest of them. Jack points at Tyler, "Jericho and you will head back to camp. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're talking about tonight."

Tyler bites his lip and nods. He knows his father is more then a little pissed.

Jack nods, "the rest of us are going to get paid and we'll meet you back at camp."

Tyler nods and follows Jericho, "He's pissed."

Jericho eyes Tyler, "I would be too if I was your father. That was stupid Tyler."

Tyler sighs, "yeah.."

* * *

**That night's dream**

Tyler stands in a large castle and he blinks looking around. He looks down and he's in PJ's and about 4. He begins to cry not knowing what's going on, He was cold and scared. Quickly a man with long blond hair scoops him up and holds him tightly to his chest, "Sethie it's ok daddy is here."

Tyler clings onto the man and whimpers, he hears his own voice, "daddy.. I'm scared."

The man holds him tightly and rocks him, "Shhh get some sleep."

Tyler holds onto the man tighter and sniffles slowly feeling tired from the movement and warmth. Another man with short blond hair walks over, "Shawn?"

The man smile softly at the other man, "Seth woke up and went looking for us, Hunter."

Hunter looks down at Seth and smiles softly rubbing Tyler's cheek, "I"m sorry little man. "

Tyler yawns and rubs at his face and cuddles into Shawn closer, "daddy."

Hunter chuckles and kisses Shawn's temple, "Maybe if we put him to sleep with Randy he'll stay asleep."

Shawn nods and carries Tyler to a room and then lays him down in the bed. Another little boy wraps him up in his arms and cuddles close. Tyler cuddles back into the boys arms and drifts off, from the soft humming of his daddy.

* * *

Tyler wakes with a start and rubs his eyes, "what." Tyler looks confused and looks over at his sleeping father Jack and then whispers, "I don't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler doesn't sleep after the dream. He instead takes a walk around the camp and rechecks that everything is secure and quiet. he then turns and walks towards the cooking fire and where he knows Show will be. Tyler looks around the cooking station "Show?"

Show looks over at him, "what's wrong kid?"

Tyler sits on chair and and looks at the large man, feeling distressed for some reason from the dream, "Who's Seth?"

Show blinks at Tyler and freezes.

* * *

**10 years ago**

Jack carries the sleeping boy to his tent, and lays him down, tucking him in. the boy had cried himself to sleep in Jack's arms on the way here. He puts a teddy bear beside Hunter's son and then whispers, "Tyler, I will give you the best life I can."

Show looks at him from the entrance of the tent, "Jack.. what'd you do."

Jack glares at show, "He killed my son and my wife."

Show growls, "You took his son Jack. This isn't going to bring your son back. What the hell where you thinking."

Jack snarls at Show and stands up, walking into Show's space, "I know that but he is my son now Show. No one is speak of him ever being Hunter's son or Seth. His name is Tyler and he will have the life that I would have given Evan before he died. He took my son away from me.. I got him back."

Show shakes his head and then looks down at Jack before speaking low and threateningly, "I'm going to watch you with him.. you step out of line with him and ever act other then fatherly with him, I will kill you. Don't ever test me Jack."

Jack glares at Show, show was a man to be reckoned with if you caught his ire, "I welcome you watching me. I just.. want a son."

Show glares, "and I still don't agree with this."

Show then turns to leave. When he looks back he sees Jack stroking the boys hair. Show can't go against Jack and didn't because one he would have been killed instantly because all the men where loyal to Jack and that would leave the boy with no protector. Two though Show believed Jack would do the right thing and either raise the boy or send him home.

* * *

Show sighs softly. He knew one day Tyler would have to find out about his past because they couldn't hide it forever. But right now this was not his place and also Jack had been nothing but a father to Tyler and actually treated him like his own. Tyler was truly Jack's son in Jack's eyes. Show didn't know how to tell Tyler any of this or make up for what he felt was about to happen.

Show looks at Tyler and then gently hits Tyler with a wooden spoon on the head, "I don't know.. an imaginary friend when when you where a kid?"

Tyler shakes his head, "I had a dream about him.. and a man named Hunter and Shawn.. but it was me.. I don't know how to explain it."

Show frowns, "you should talk to your father about this Tyler."

Tyler shakes his head, "He'll get mad.. he's already mad at me over yesterday."

Show raises his eyebrow, "Oh?"

Tyler fidgets and whispers, "I got trapped and jumped down a wall with arrows where flying in my direction. But there was no light so I knew I'd be fine."

Show eyes him and pushes his lips together, "stand up."

Tyler blinks and stands up, "why."

Show grabs him and then then lands 5 hard swats on Tyler's bottom with his wooden spoon, "you idiot.. what where you thinking. It only takes ONE arrow to fly through that neck or chest and you would have been dead."

Tyler yelps and tries to cover his but, "OW Stop!"

Show shakes his spoon at Tyler, "you could have been killed."

Jack's voice comes from behind Tyler, "He was almost killed. Jericho took out a sniper on the wall that would have killed him,"

Show growls at Tyler and Tyler keeps his hands over his but, "We needed the explosives and that's why Jericho is my watcher."

Jack points it at Tyler, "That doesn't make you invincible."

Tyler whimpers and drops his head, "I know but.. I knew i.."

Jack crosses his arms, "How?"

Tyler whispers, "I trusted you guys."

Jack shakes his head, "You can't count that we can account for everything. You need to be safe on these missions. Move your hands."

Tyler whines softly but moves his hands, "daddy.. "

Jack makes Tyler look at him, "your off missions until you prove to me that your not going to get yourself killed."

Jack then puts Tyler's hands on the table and then starts to swat Tyler with his hand. Tyler cries out and grips the table. Jack though doesn't stop until Tyler is sobbing softly and then he wraps his arms around him.

Jack holds Tyler tightly against his chest and whispers, "I can't lose you."

Tyler sniffles and cuddles close, "you won't Daddy."

Jack frowns and looks at Show. Jack heard the questions that Tyler was asking Show and he knew things maybe coming to a head if Tyler is beginning to remember his short past with Hunter and Shawn. There was nothing he could do about it except when he was asked tell him it was a dream and hope that Seth didn't keep remembering. Jack's only hope is that Tyler believes him and that it ends here.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler groans as he cleans the stables for the horses. Since he was taken off missions he was forced into cleaning the stables where they kept the horses at the camp and help Show cook. Out of the two he'd rather deal with the horses since he hated cooking and Show would swat him if he did something wrong. He though did anything to beat the boredom as well since normally he would train or prepare for a mission on normal days. But now he had no mission work so he was just practicing and doing chores. Tyler stretches his back and looks at his own horse who was looking at him, looking as bored as he was.

Jack walks over and looks at Tyler, "having fun?"

Tyler eyes him, "A blast... "

Jack smirks, "feel like coming into town? To pick up some supplies."

Tyler perks, "Yes... anything.. "

Jack throws him a bridle, "Saddle up then."

Tyler grins and gets the horses ready to go. He then gets on his own and leads Jack's out to him. Jack looks back at Show where he was talking and nods, heading to his own horse. He gets up and looks at Tyler, "We're just getting supplies. Don't get in trouble."

Tyler nods, "of course."

In town they head to the general store and Tyler helps Jack. Neither of them see a smaller man watching them closely. The man gasps and then runs to his own horse. He gets up and rides it full speed towards the castle. He jumps off the horse when he arrives at the castle and runs through the throne room a full speed. He slides to a stop outside a room and bows at the two blonds standing there discussing something. Both nod at him and he walks up to the king, "your highness."

The King eyes him, "Jamie.. what's brings you here in such a state?"

"King Hunter.. Your son... I saw him. He's alive." Jamie blurts out.

Hunter's eyes go wide and he grips the paper he held in his hand tightly. Shawn looks up at Jamie with an expression of shock. Shawn speaks softly but firmly, "explain Jamie."

Jamie nods and then takes a couple breath, "A two toned boy the age Seth was, was with Jack. He was in town. It was Seth, Shawn. I know it."

Shawn looks at Hunter anxiously.

For ten years Hunter and Shawn had been looking for Seth since Jack sent Jamie back with a message for them that he had taken the boy. Jamie was actually one of the heads of search and vowed to find Seth since he was the carriage driver that had almost died when Jack attacked the carriage.

Hunter looks at Jamie, "put together a squad.. Also send out our spies. Send them to find out where Jack is. When we know, me and Randy will lead the squad. I want to see this boy. If it's Seth, he is coming home with us and either way.. I want Jack in our dungeons."

Shawn looks at Hunter, "do you think.. it is him?"

Hunter watches Jamie walk out, "if Jamie says it's him.. it's him."

Tyler stretches as he waits for Jack outside the shop. He twirls a knife in his hand as he watches people walk by. He looks down at his leather pants and black shirt that covers his long teenage body. He then shrugs and pulls his cloak around himself, that's dark forest green. This town is well to do and since Hunter took it over from the Lesnar territory in some trade according to his father. Since then the town had been doing extremely well and gained a lot of money and powerful people. Lesnar gave it to the royal Family years ago.

Tyler pauses when he sees his father arguing with someone. Tyler turns to walks towards his dad and then stops when he sees a tanned man with long dark brown hair staring at him. Tyler assumes he's with the man that his father is arguing with. This makes the numbers really even and it could be dangerous.

Tyler steps up to his father to back him up since there's a couple people starting now, He says lowly, "And you where worried about me getting into trouble."

Jack glares at the people and mutters, "don't be a brat."

Tyler smirks and rests a hand under his cloak on his sword, "I think the attention is on us.. we may want to make a dramatic escape."

Jack nods and motions him to go, "I have our back."

Tyler gets on his horse and then pulls his father's to him. He watches as Jack gets up and notices that the people are just watching them but aren't moving towards them at all, "This is strange."

Jack nods and then points, "Lets go before something happens."

Tyler kicks his horse into a gallop heading towards the camp. The people don't make a move to follow him and Tyler has a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. They arrive at camp with no problem but there was something wrong. Tyler could feel it.

* * *

**That night's dream**

Tyler is about 4 again in his feety PJ's tottering along a long hallway. He then hears horses scream and crashing. He was wrapped up in someone's embrace. Tyler sees his father, Jack, fighting with someone. A small man that he saw in the shop at town. Jack then holds Tyler on his arms on a horse and yells. "Tell him he took my wife and child.. I'm taking something of his in return. His son." Tyler cries and struggles as Jack rides off.

* * *

Tyler wakes with a start but this time is screaming, "NO LET ME GO"

Jack grabs Seth and makes him look at him, "Tyler.. what's going on. "

Tyler gasps for air and looks at his father, "I... I was dreaming."

Jack nods, "what where you dreaming."

Tyler closes his eyes and whispers, "that you took me... kidnapped me.. strange huh?"

Jack nods and wraps his arms tightly around Tyler. Tyler curls against Jack and hides his face in his chest, not sure how to feel or what to think anymore. Show watches from the door way, he had come thinking something had happened due to the screams. Show looks at Jack and raises his eyebrow, knowing Jack was going to have to tell Tyler soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler wakes in the late morning and crawls out of bed, rubbing his face. His dreams where getting more and more weird. Then there was the fact that he has no memories from before he was 7. These dreams where weird due to that fact as well. Tyler shakes his head and heads out into the camp. He grins when he sees Show doing something and walks over, "Hey Big man."

Show looks at him and nods, "bad night last night?"

Tyler nods, "yeah."

Show nods and sighs, wanting to tell Tyler but he wouldn't betray Jack like that.

Tyler whispers softly, "it was another dream.. this one.. though Jack kidnapped me.. from some fancy carriage. These feel wierd though. I know they can't be true but they feel like memories Show.."

Tyler looks up seeing movement in the trees, "Show... is anyone else up?"

Show shakes his head, "just you and me."

Tyler stiffens and frowns watching the trees closely, "Shit."

Show looks up and cocks his head, 'Kid?"

Tyler frowns, "... act normal.. but there's people in the trees."

Show frowns and reaches for his sword, "Shit.. who."

Tyler frowns, "it looks ... I don't know.."

Tyler frowns seeing horses coming with riders, about 30 of them, and he then bolts and sounds out, "INCOMING."

The camp springs to life. All the men move to thier posts and prepare for an attack and for Jack's word to attack back. Jack comes out of the tent and tosses Tyler his sword and bow with arrows. Tyler puts his sword on his hip and then puts an arrow in the bow, looking at the people coming to the camp.

Tyler looks up when he sees the men on horses coming and it's the size of a small army coming towards the camp and all armed with swords or axes. They where planning a full scale attack. Tyler takes a breath and knows they would never be able to survive if this is an attack. There was nothing he or his father could do.

Tyler then sees the person at the head and the crest that is on his chest plate shows the kinds emblem and from the way he is dressed he is the king. Beside him is another man with tanned skin and if Tyler would have to guess it was the king's son.

"Dad.. that's the king.." Tyler states.

Jack curses and then looks at Tyler, "Tyler.. I'm sorry.."

Tyler goes to say something when he hears the horses break into a run. Tyler turns and goes to take aim but the squad attack the camp. Tyler lets an arrow fly though and hits one of the soldiers in the arm, taking him off the horse. The men though surround him and Jack on the horses. Tyler watches and has another arrow in his bow but even if he took out one there was 5 others that would cut them down. Jack's hand gently lowers Tyler's bow and his other arm wraps around Tyler's waist, "Your highiness."

One of the men pulls off his helmet and it's the man from Tyler's dreams, Hunter.

Hunter looks at both Tyler and Jack, "Jack.. put down your weapons."

Another soldier pulls off his helmet and Tyler steps more into his father's arms, it's the boy but he's grown into a man, the brother from the dream, Randy. Tyler's breaths start coming in shallow bursts as he can't keep his mind focused. He felt a little bit of panic clawing at his chest.

Randy looks down at Tyler and focus's on him, "put the bow down, Seth."

Tyler freezes, his hands don't work anymore and the bow drops from his hands. He used that name from his dream. Tyler starts to panic and tremble not certain what's going on.

Jack watches over Tyler's head, "He doesn't know.."

Hunter glares at Jack, "How dare you even speak to me. You took my son."

Jack glares at him, "I dare because I have raised him since he came with me. He is by all rights my son too."

Tyler feels so confused like his head is spinning. His stomach lurches as a wave of a memory from the dream last night. Jack taking him on a horse away from the carriage and he feels sick. He looks back at Jack and whispers, "that dream."

Jack looks at Tyler and whispers, "it's not a dream"

Tyler looks confused and hurt, "you did take me.."

Tyler sinks to his knees so lost. Jack moves with him and wraps his arms around Tyler, "Son.. I'm sorry.. "

Randy gets off his horse with two men and Randy stands behind Tyler ready to draw his sword, "Seth.. move away from him."

Tyler works off instinct. He swings a hand out and nails Randy in the knee knocking him down. Tyler jumps to his feet and bolts through the horses wanting space.. wanting to get away. He runs through the tents and hears foots steps after him, Two sets.

Hunter grows, "ROMAN AND DEAN CATCH HIM. Rest of you.. arrest everyone in this camp. Then burn it to the ground."

Tyler darts into the woods, running as fast as he can. He has no weapons and he knows that the soldiers probably do so he picks up speed. He yelps when someone though grabs him around the waist and picks him up. He struggles and throws his elbow back. His arms though are caught in another set of hands and ropes bind his hands behind his back. He screams and tries to kick out but he's brought to his knees and held tight. Tears prick Tylers eyes. He hears a horse coming and he looks up seeing Randy on the horse.

Randy looks sadly down at Tyler and then motions, "tie his legs and then put him over my horse, We'll take him straight to the castle."

Randy also has Dean and Roman's horses. Dean moves and ties Tyler's legs together and then Tyler is slung over the horse in front of Randy like a sack. Tyler struggles a little but since he's over the horse and he can't move his arms, it would hurt if he fell face first to the ground. Randy rests a hand on the small of Tyler's back, "Brother.. we'll fix this."

Tyler goes to scream but Dean puts a gag around Tyler's mouth, "no more screaming."

Randy nods and the other two get on their horses and they start to leave. Seth looks back from his position and what little he can see around Randy's leg is flames starting. He smells smoke and knows that the camp is gone. Tyler doesn't know what to do or feel at this moment. He watches at the camp that was his only home and where he lived all his life, go up in smoke. Tyler looks at the ground and the tears start to fall. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't certain he was getting any answers anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

With in a hour the scenery or what little Tyler can see changes from dirt roads and trees to houses and people. They have entered the city around the castle and Tyler struggles to see but Randy's hand keeps him securely planted on the shoulders of the horse. Tyler looks back and sees Dean and Roman following riding their own horses. Dean is watching him closely and gives him a soft smile. Tyler drops his head and then hears a grinding noise. He turns his head and watches as the draw bridge is brought down.

Tyler struggles again but he's very much stuck due to Randy and the fact that falling face first into the cobble stone would only break his nose. He just knows if they get him across that bridge, he's trapped. He gasps as they cross the bridge and then two stable hands run out but stop short seeing Tyler slung over the horses shoulder. Randy though frowns, "Well come on boys."

The boys take hold of the bridles of the horses holding them steady as Randy and the other two get off their horses. Roman then walks over and helps Randy get Tyler to a standing position and Randy pulls the gag off him, "Will you walk.. or do we carry you in?"

Tyler whispers, "I'll walk."

Randy nods and Dean unties Tyler's legs. Randy tips Tyler's face to him and then hugs him tightly, "I thought he killed you after all these years."

Tyler feels a scream come to his throat but he holds it in. Randy leans back and whispers, "We're going to fix this bro.. I promise."

Randy then leads Tyler inside the castle. Tyler looks back as the doors close and he trembles as they walk through the halls. He hears rushed foot steps coming their way and he pauses when he sees the other person from the dream running towards them. He shrinks back but Shawn scoops him into a hug and holds him tightly.

Shawn's tears soak through Tyler's shirt as he sobs, "Seth.. My Son.. you're alive."

Tyler freezes but then a soft whimper escapes his lips and everything starts to crash around him. The edge goes blurry and his breathing.. he can't breath.. he can't get enough air. Shawn pulls back then gasps. Randy grabs Tyler before he falls to the ground. Tyler hears is Dean's soft voice, "Give him some space, he's panicing."

Gentle arms wrap around him and a soft voice says, "Breath with me Seth. Take some deep breaths."

Tyler cries softly as he tries to breath. The arms pull him against a larger chest, he tries to mimic the chest, and finally the edges start to clear up. Tyler lets the tears fall though as he tries to keep breathing, trying to calm down. Dean keeps a strong grip on the boy and then gently picks him up, "I'm going to take him to his chambers."

Randy nods and holds Shawn's hand. Shawn looks sadly at them and whispers, "He doesn't even know us."

Dean whispers softly, "Keep breathing for me.. you're doing good."

Tyler breaths with him and then he hears a door shut and he spins his head around. Roman gently rumbles out, "it's just the bedroom door. You're in your bedroom. There's just us and you."

Tyler nods and Dean sits Tyler on the bed and Dean looks him over, "you with us?"

Tyler nods.

Dean tips his face up, "do you have any other weapons Tyler. We're going to search you but it would appreciated if you just tell us."

Tyler sighs, "In my boot there's a knife."

Dean nods and pulls off Tyler's boots and takes the knife, giving it to Roman. Dean then searches Tyler gently and then free's Tyler's arms. Dean whispers while he's cutting the ropes, "If you try anything remember there's two of us and one of you."

Tyler nods and winces when he's hands are freed. He rolls his shoulders and then flexes his hands getting the feeling back. Dean sits back and looks at Tyler. Tyler whispers, "what?"

Dean chuckles, "you don't remember us do you?"

Tyler shakes his head.

Dean smiles, "We use to play hide and seek with you when we where kids. Roman's mom was a maid and mine a cook. They passed on a couple winters ago but they always said you where alive."

Roman laughs lightly, "they could feel it in their bones, they'd say."

Tyler thinks and then shakes his head, "I don't remember."

Dean chuckles, "If you don't remember your hero Randy, I didn't think you would remember us."

Tyler looks at his hands and whispers, "where's my father."

Dean sighs, "Well.. um.. Hunter should be back soon. He is.. most likely securing the people from the camp."

Tyler wipes at his eyes, "not," He sighs, "Jack..where is Jack."

Dean frowns softly and rubs Tyler's back, "He's most likely in the dungeon for kidnapping you."

Tyler slumps and whispers, "this is so messed up.. I don't understand."

Dean nods, "I think Hunter should explain it with Shawn."

Tyler slumps and then looks at Dean, "He did kidnap me.."

Shawn sighs from the door, "he did Seth."

Tyler looks up and bites his lip. He moves to sit against the headboard. Hunter and Shawn are standing in the door way. Hunter isn't in his full armor anymore. Dean and Roman move to leave but Shawn shakes his head. He motions them to stay as he moves and sits on the end of the bed. He looks at Tyler, "what did Jack call you?"

Tyler whispers, "Tyler."

Shawn nods, "You name was Seth.. You are still our son."

Tyler cocks his head, "How.."

Shawn nods, "you where born to Hunter and Stephanie."

Hunter whispers, "She died in child birth. Delivering you Seth. After he passed on, Shawn was Randy's nanny and me and him where ... we where in love. After Stephanie passed on, we started a relationship."

Shawn whispers, "We didn't do anything until after Stephanie passed on."

Tyler nods, "Stephanie was my mom?"

Hunter nods, "After she passed on, Me and Shawn raised you and Randy. When you where 6 you where kidnapped, by Jack."

Tyler rubs his head, "why though.."

Hunter sighs, "he blames me for the death of his wife and son. It was our men.. but they where executed as they did not work under our orders."

Tyler looks lost up at Hunter, "I don't understand."

Randy walks in and looks at Hunter. Shawn speaks up, "Two of our men did some of bad things. Including kill Jack's wife and son. Jack took you for revenge. The men though weren't doing it by our orders, and where executed when we found out."

Tyler pulls his legs up against his chest, "I've.. been having dreams.. about.. you guys."

Hunter smiles softly at Seth, "They're memories. That means your remembering our time together."

Tyler lays his head on his knees, "what will happen with Jack."

Hunter shakes his head, "don't worry about that."

Tyler turns quickly, "you can't kill him..."

Hunter sighs, "He kidnapped you and took you away from us. He .."

Tyler looks at Hunter with tears, "Please.. don't.."

Hunter sighs softly, "Fine."

Shawn sighs and looks at Tyler, "he won't die."

Tyler nods and chews on his lip.


	8. Chapter 8

After Shawn and Hunter left to give Tyler some time to calm down and Randy left to tell his husband he was back. Tyler wanders out of his room with Dean and Roman and looks around a couple hours later. He looks at Dean, "I'm.. I'm guessing your suppose to keep me here?"

Dean sighs and when Tyler looks at his feet, he tips Tyler's chin to look at him, "We are here to keep you in the castle because your parents are worried you will run off and get in trouble or try to get into the dungeon and there's a lot of dangerous people down there. But we also want to be your friends again."

Roman nods, "We're not just soldiers and your more then just a job."

Tyler nods and then takes Dean's hand, "can we go to the garden?"

Dean chuckles, "Yeah follow me."

Dean leads him through the castle with Roman following closely. They head out into the garden and Tyler closes his eyes under the sun and then goes and sits on a bench. Dean flops beside him, "This was your mom's garden."

Tyler nods, "it's beautiful."

Roman nods, "Hunter keeps it up as a tribute to her."

Tyler nods and looks at him, "Hunter loved her?"

Roman nods, "He did. he meant what he said it was only after Stephanie died that he started a relationship with Shawn. Shawn was there for him and saved him from what my mother said. Shawn also raised Randy as if he was his own and would have raised you the same way."

Tyler stands and looks at the rose bush and then turns to Dean, he goes to say something when he sees Randy down the path with someone. Tyler looks curiously at them and Randy is kissing the man.

Dean looks and then pokes Tyler's side, "that's Randy's husband John"

Tyler nods, "Is John.."

Dean shrugs, "he's the crown prince of his land but Randy and him where in love. So the lands decided to merge when they take over both kingdoms. It worked out in the end."

Roman grunts, "It doesn't normally."

Tyler looks confused.

Roman shrugs, "Princes are normally in arranged marriages for profit or power."

Tyler freezes, "Wait..."

Dean shakes his head, "Worry about that later."

Tyler looks at him scared, "how about not... I'm not some animal to be auctioned off."

Dean makes Tyler sit down, "Ok one.. you just got back, they're not even thinking that right now. Two also they let Randy and John marry so why wouldn't they let you?"

Roman shrugs, "No one knows what is going to happen, Dean is right about that. Worry about it later."

Tyler looks up hearing foot steps and sees John standing to the side. John smiles gently at him and then offers him a hand, "come."

Tyler looks confused but takes the hand, some how trusting this man. John leads him through the garden and Dean and Roman follow, surprised Randy would trust John with Tyler. John was a soldier like Randy and very skilled but Seth was right now a little unknown because he was trained by Jack and his men.

John leads them into the a smaller garden where a huge oak tree is, John gently pushes Seth onto the swing there. He then pushes Tyler on the swing. Tyler looks confused but lets him, he then looks back, "You're Randy's husband?"

John nods, "Yes and you're his brother. It's nice to meet you. What do you think of the castle so far?"

Tyler shrugs, "Excessive... "

John laughs softly, "True, especially compared to the camp I heard you where at."

Tyler nods and then looks at John, "where are you from?"

John shrugs, "The western Kingdom. It's smaller then here and colder. We get a longer winter. I don't miss not having that here."

Tyler nods, "I'd like to see it one day.."

John grins, "Maybe after a bit, Me and Randy can take you there for a visit."

Tyler nods and looks at him, "Did Randy send you?"

John shrugs, "Yeah but also I wanted to meet you. I don't expect anything of you, Seth. I have no history or any kind of motive."

Tyler nods and stops the swing. He spins and sits the other way on the swing looking at him, "No expectations?"

John crouches down and rests a hand on Tyler's knee, "No expectations."

Tyler relaxes, "It's nice to actually meet someone.. that isn't expecting me to know them."

John nods, "it's gotta be hard considering you don't remember much of anything."

Tyler shakes his head, "Yeah.. I wish I remembered more."

John looks up at him and smiles, "Seth.. you where 6 when you where taken. You where so young I don't think anyone is going to expect you to just be well.. Seth. Your who you are. I think they just want to get to know you. I know Shawn is just happy to have you back and with him and Hunter."

Tyler nods and whispers, "I'm also worried about ... Jack."

John nods, "Randy said they wouldn't execute him."

Tyler nods, "but living in prison for the rest of his life."

John shakes his head, "I'll talk to Randy and Hunter for you. I don't think they'll let you near him though. They want to protect you."

Tyler nods, "I know.. Just.. they should know.. he was a good father. He didn't do anything.. well other then"

John nods, "I hear you and I will talk to them."

Tyler smiles softly and hugs John gently. John rubs Tyler's back and then frowns softly when he feels Tyler tremble and he pulls back looking down at Tyler who has tears in his eyes. John pulls him tightly into his chest, "Hey You'll be fine. I promise."

Tyler nods. "Promise.. how can you promise." He wipes at his eyes.

Dean kneels behind Tyler, "Because we are all going to make sure of it.'


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week. Seth settles into his new life and starts to respond to his name Seth a lot more, he does start to think of Seth as himself now. He still responds to Tyler and Hunter allowed him to change his name to Seth Tyler Helmsley. Seth looks at Dean who is reading a book in the garden beside him. Dean and Roman fast became his friends and a source of calmness for him. Dean had this chaotic way about him at times and you could never be sure how he would react to a situation but he always seems to be calm when Seth was nervous or scared. Roman was just always calm. Seth had yet to see him pissed but he sort of feared that.

John had taken to teaching Seth to survive through the politics of of the court. Seth had grown up being the leader's son but he never dealt with anything like he was in the court. He had already been told some rumors about Shawn and Hunter having affairs and just so much crap that he didn't believe or care about that John ended up being a huge source of ways to deal with it.

Then there was the other princes that had started to come to the castle and where trying to woo Seth. Seth was never left alone so there wasn't much of a worry about Seth being caught by a prince alone. Hunter ended up being the one to explain to Seth that that was normal and right now he wasn't accepting proposals for Seth or going to allow him to date. Hunter had stated that was because Seth was a vulnerable to being suckered into a bad situation.

Seth finally jumps on Dean and knocks both of them down onto the grass, "I'm bored."

Dean sighs and looks up at Seth who is sitting on Dean's legs and looking down at him.

Dean shrugs, "what do you want me to do about it."

Seth pokes Dean's chest, " What can we do. For a week we've explored the whole castle.. and there's not an inch I haven't seen. There has to be something we can do."

Roman looks at them, "Archery?"

Seth smirks, "I'd beat you both."

Roman raises his eyebrow, "Alright pretty boy.. lets see who wins."

Seth grins and gets up, pulling Dean up, "lets go."

Roman and Dean take Seth into the military section of the Castle Grounds and they get bows. An hour later Seth has easily beaten both men and smirks at Roman as he hits the bulls eye again, "See."

Roman shakes his head and looks at Seth, "I think you would put Randy and John to shame. Jack taught you?"

Seth nods and goes to get the arrows out of the target, "yeah. It was easy though and I picked it up fast. A lot faster then sword or hand to hand."

Roman nods, "It was the opposite for me."

Dean shrugs, "also We're guards as well. More trained in hand to hand."

Seth nods, "I was more.. I think because of my size focused on ranged and sneaking. It's not like one on one I could take on a giant."

Dean looks at Seth, "From what we heard also being a lure."

Seth nods, "Sneak in, bring the prey to the group by tripping alarms. That was the last mission I did."

Dean leans back on his heels, "you know you could do what Randy did and train to be a captain."

Seth shrugs, "I don't know how much our military would need a thief and archer."

Dean smirks, "You'd be shocked."

Seth thinks about it and then turns when he hears Randy and John coming down the road. Randy raises his eyebrow at the three of them, "what are you guys up to."

Roman chuckles, "Seth was showing off his skills."

John perks, "Archery.."

Roman snorts, "He kicked our asses."

Randy eyes Seth, "Really."

Dean nods, "we couldn't come close. I think he would beat you."

Seth looks at Randy and bites his lip.

Randy grins at Seth, "I have to see this."

Dean and Roman set up new targets and Randy and Seth face off. Seth barely wins, and Randy grins brightly at his brother, "Damn you are good."

Seth nods and Randy wraps his arm around Seth's shoulders, "You should join the Military with me and dad."

Seth leans against Randy, "Maybe."

John watches the brothers and thinks, "We came with news though too."

Seth peeks at John.

John clears his throat, "Jack and Show will go on trail. If the Judge agrees they will be exiled."

Seth whispers, "They'll be let go."

Randy nods and looks at John, "If they don't.. They will be locked up for life."

Seth whispers, "Can I talk to the judge.."

John nods, "Yeah and Hunter will testify."

Seth chews his lip and holds onto Randy's shirt, "what's he going to say?"

Randy pokes Seth's side, "Go ask him."

Seth nods and then heads towards the castle. Seth had more interactions with Shawn and Randy then Hunter over the past week. Seth heads into the castle and heads towards the where Shawn and Hunter are normally found. He enters the throne room and then goes through it, to where the counsel of advisers are and where Hunter and Shawn are normally found.

Seth knocks on the door and then opens it. Hunter looks up and Shawn opens the door more, letting Seth in. Seth comes in and looks around. Paul Heyman sits there smirking at Hunter, "Just the boy we where talking about."

Seth eyes Paul and Shawn takes Seth's hand and leads him around to the side where Hunter is sitting.

Hunter looks at Paul, "Where I'm flattered that Brock is interested in Seth. I must say that at this time with Seth just returning home and just starting to getting his footing in politics.. I must decline your purposeful for our sons to marry."

Paul glares at Hunter, "you know you need my son and my power Hunter."

Seth holds onto Shawn and looks at Shawn, knowing what's going on but not saying anything. Shawn holds a finger to his lips for Seth to remain silent right now.

Hunter looks at Paul, "Paul I just merged with Western Kingdom with Randy and John marrying. Why do you think your offer is so pivotal?"

Paul leans forward and looks Hunter in the eyes, "I know the Carter Kingdom is biting at your heels and gearing up for war."

Seth frowns and knows that the Carter Kingdom was strong. Jack had never worked for them though because they didn't care about their people.

Hunter looks at him, "Paul, If you lend your alliance to the Carters, I will consider it war against us and we will wipe you off the map."

Paul smirks at Hunter, "After the Carters declare war we'll see if your still turning me down."

Seth watches as Paul stands up and looks at Seth, before he turns and leaves.

Seth bites his lip, "I don't want to get married."

Shawn holds Seth tightly, "We're not accepting marriage proposals."

Hunter looks at Seth and then smiles at him, "I meant what I said. You just came back into our lives. We're not letting you go yet."

Shawn tips Seth's chin so that he is looking up at him, "Stay with Roman and Dean though. You have drawn a lot of attention. Not all of it welcome." Shawn nods and then speaks softly, "I don't think you came here just for this though."

Seth looks at Hunter, "I wanted to talk about the trail."

Hunter sits back, "I had a feeling you would ask."

Seth nods and looks at Hunter waiting.

Hunter looks at him, "I'm recommending exile or Jack and Show to join our military."

Seth pauses, "Join..."

Hunter nods, "Shawn believes I should trust him since he lived on our land and other then when he thought I killed his wife and son he actually was loyal. He thinks with you in the family. He'll be loyal again. So we want to give him the chance."

Seth relaxes and looks at Hunter, "will the judge listen?"

Hunter shrugs, "I don't know. The Judge is impartial and doesn't have to listen to me. That's why the advisers suggested it."

Seth nods and chews his lip, "I hope he will listen."

* * *

Heyman looks at his Spy and smirks, "find a way for my men to get into the castle. If Hunter won't allow the marriage, we'll force it. After that Hunter will have no choice but to forge an alliance with us."

Brock looks at his father and smirks softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Early morning Seth wakes to sounds of a fight outside his door. Dean and Roman worked during the day, during the night there was his night guards that where suppose to keep an eye on things. Seth stands up an goes towards the door. His fingers touch the wood when he hears a body hit the door and make it shake. Seth backs up and looks around. He has no weapons still and he's never been able to take one from his practices with them. He curses softly that he should have slipped one away with him.

Seth can't find anything he can use as weapon and then finally has to give up and glares at the door ready to face anyone that comes through it. he sits on the bed and wants to stale for time as well. He knows the longer he keeps them here, the more likely someone will be alerted and bring the guards. He watches as the door opens and two men walk in. One is tallish but is huge and speaks some other language under his breath. Seth raises his eyebrow at him and then looks at a tall pale man with red hair. Seth doesn't recognize the emblems on the uniforms and he knows they're not the night guards.

Seth watches as the pale one advances on him and Seth stays sitting there, looking up at the man.

The pale man looks at him, "Get up."

Seth eyes him and then shakes his head, "How about.. no."

The man glares at him, "Lad.. I suggest you get up.. before we force you up."

Seth shakes his head, "Nope but you can try and make me."

The man reaches for Seth and Seth moves quickly dodging the grab and side steps him. Seth kicks the pale's man knee out and moves towards the door. Seth opens his mouth to scream for help but he oofs as the other man tackles him into the night table smashing it, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Seth tries to catch his breath and the pale man stands over him. Seth yelps as the pale man punches him in the temple though and knocks him out.

* * *

That morning, Roman walks towards Seth's room, going to wake him up. He stops dead in his tacks when he sees the night guard's bodies laying in the hallway. Roman runs past the bodies and into Seth's room. He curses when he sees that Seth isn't there and that there's signs of a struggle. He runs full speed to the throne room alerting guards on the way there was an intruder. The guards start running and securing the castle and searching to find the prince and the spies.

Dean stands talking to Shawn and Hunter about Seth when Roman runs over.

Dean looks at Roman and frowns seeing Roman is extremely upset about something, "Ro?"

Roman looks at them, "Seth's night guards are dead.. Seth is gone."

Shawn's eyes go wide, "What."

Roman shakes his head, "there's no body.. I don't think he could kill anyone as he had no weapons. So I think someone took him."

Dean frowns and looks at Shawn.

Shawn gasps, "Heyman..."

Hunter growls and slams his fist into the wall, "Fine the spies and execute them and then I want everyone looking through ours lands to find Seth. Who ever took him will die this time."

* * *

Seth moans softly as he wakes up, his head spinning. He looks around and he's not in his father's castle. He actually doesn't know where he's at right now. The room is bare except for a bed in the corner where he's sitting and a fireplace that's keeping the room warm. Seth stands and rubs his head, trying to stop the spinning. Seth walks over to the door and moves it, finding out it's locked. Seth knocks on it and calls out, "Hello..."

Seth jumps back when he hears the door start to be unlocked and open. The pale man walks in and looks at him, "Morning."

Seth glares at him and then his breath catches in his throat when he sees Paul Heyman come in. Paul waves the man off, "Sheamus go stand guard with Rusev, I need to speak to the prince alone."

Sheamus nods and walks out of the room but leaves the door open.

Seth glares at Paul, "What's going on?"

Paul smiles sickeningly sweetly at him, "That's what I'm about to explain."

Seth crosses his arms and watches Paul.

Paul sits on the bed and pats the place beside him, frowning when Seth shakes his head and stands waiting. Seth wants answers not to get comfortable with the man that obviously ordered him kidnapped.

Paul sighs, "you know that your parents turned down my marriage proposal so I've taken matters into my own hands. You see you will marry Brock tomorrow and then the alliance will happen because your father will not declare war on his own flesh and blood."

Seth glares harder at Paul, "if you think I will say yes your insane."

Paul laughs softly and looks at Seth, "you don't have a choice dear boy. You see it's not a matter of you saying yes at all. Besides Brock thinks you're very pretty so He's more then willing to have you." Paul stands and goes towards the door, "Do get some sleep as tomorrow you begin your new life as the wife of Brock Lesnar."

Paul leaves and the door swings shut, re-locking. Seth curses and looks around the room. He needed to escape and get away from these two. He runs a hand through his hair and mumbles out a string of curses hoping he can figure out something.


	11. Chapter 11

Shawn looks at Hunter as everything they could think of would take too long and would not save Seth in time. They knew immediately Paul would not waste time and if he was going to marry Seth to Brock to force the alliance it would be tomorrow. There where rumours from spies already that a formal event was coming together in the Lesnar kingdom and everyone was invited. Hunter curses and slumps in his chair. All his political connections could do nothing at this point. If he forced a war he would be warring and putting Seth in danger. For all the kings powers, none of it would help them right now.

Shawn finally looks at Hunter and speaks softly, "Hunter.. we can't do this politically.. we need help."

Hunter looks at him "what are you thinking?"

Shawn looks at him, "who else is just as invested in Seth's safety as we are.. We need Jack and his crew."

Hunter rubs his eyes, "Fuck Shawn.. what.."

Shawn looks at him, "He raised Seth for 10 years. His crew.. is the best hope we have. We can't just go to war because then we're gong to be declaring war on Seth because you know Paul will still marry him and Brock. Then Seth is caught in the middle of a war and he could die. Jack.. is our only hope. He is good at what he does, actually he's the best and if he fails we're still not at war and at least we can .. Sadly keep Seth safe by making an alliance with Brock's country."

Hunter's head drops and he then looks at Kane, "Get Jack out of the dungeon. Explain the situation to him and bring him to me. Joey get horses, weapons and supplies for them as well. I don't want to waste any time."

Kane nods and leaves the room quickly. An hour later Jack bursts into the room with Show. Jack wastes no time either knowing what is at stake and he knows Paul's reputation, "I need horses, weapons and supplies."

Hunter looks at him, "I don't like this.."

Jack leans over the table and glares at Hunter, "I don't care.. I'm getting our son back."

Shawn looks at Jack, "Our Son?"

Jack growls, "I raised him for longer then you. I still consider him my son as well. I'm getting him back. Now get me what I asked for and get the rest of my men out of the dungeons."

Hunter looks at him and then nods, "Save him."

Jack looks at him, "I will."

Hunter takes a breath, "my Spy will meet you at the edge of Lesnar territory."

* * *

Seth having dismantled the bed, holds a bed post in his hands. He then takes a breath and smirks softly thinking to himself that they didn't plan this well if they expected that Seth would not fight back. Seth was no helpless prince he was still the son of the best mercenary. Paul was just counting he was a prince. Seth then looks at the door and waits for someone to come into the room.

Seth leans against the wall behind the door, as the door starts to be unlocked. Seth watches as Sheamus walks in into the room looking for him with a tray. Seth swings and knocks him out with the post, watching him fall with the tray landing with a crash. Rusev looks at Seth a little shocked before he tries to move to catch Seth and Seth kicks him between the legs and then nails him with the post as well, watching him fall. Seth then runs out of the room and starts to look for a way out or a place to hide.

He knew that if he got outside he ran a huge risk of being caught so he decided instead to move to someplace to hide. He knew if he hide he could postpone the wedding and give Hunter time to save him. He was not going to marry Brock and he was not going to be stuck as some toy. Seth runs up the stairs and then grins when he sees the door he was looking for.

* * *

Jack meets the spy by late evening on the edge of the territory and raises his eyebrow at man. He was huge but had a friendly smile.

Jack looks at him and Show then speaks up, "You're Hunter's man?"

Ryback smirks, "yup. You must be Jack. Your boy has already caused some trouble."

Jack frowns with worry, "what do you mean"

Ryback smirks at him, "you trained him well. He escaped and either one he got out of the castle or he is hiding somewhere hoping that if he stays hidden that he will postpone the wedding long enough for rescue."

Jack grins bright and looks at Show and Viktor, "that's my son."

Show looks at Ryback, "Now we have to find him though."

Jack looks at both of them, then looks at the guard that was sent with them to escort through Hunters territory to meet up with Ryback, " You go back and inform Hunter of this. The rest of us.. we're going on ahead. "

Ryback gets on his horse and follows Jack, "what's the plan?"

Jack hums, "Know a way to get into the castle with out being spotted?"

Ryback nods, "of Course."

Jack nods, "I know my son's usual spots to hide so we'll check them. If he escaped. We'll have to track him. My best bet is that he's hiding, since getting out of the castle would be to risky and he knows that if he's caught he won't escape again."

Ryback nods, "lets go then."

Show looks at Jack, "So.. we break into the castle and wander around and find him.. this plan seems.. well... doomed."

Jack shakes his head, "It's all we got. Lets just get there first."

Viktor looks at them, "I agree with Jack. Lets get there, access the situation and make our plans from there."

Ryback nods, "I've also enlisted some help from the other Spies to get some supplies for us."

* * *

A/N There's a poll on my profile page. Go check it out. :P


	12. Chapter 12

They arrive at the castle by midnight and the castle is on high alert still. There's squads of guards walking the grounds searching for Seth. Someone though meets them at the spot. Two men, one with bright blond hair and one with long brown hair They are both dressed as Lesnar guards. Ryback looks at them, "Dolph and Adam?"

Adam grins at him and holds out three uniforms, "Guard uniforms."

Dolph nods, "They where all we could get but we figure that we can walk through the castle and look for the boy."

Ryback nods and gets off his horse and throws the uniforms to Jack and Viktor.

Adam nods, "The castle is on high alert though so we'll have to be careful. If we act out of place we will be caught and we will then not be able to save the boy."

Dolph nods, "They haven't found the boy from what we could tell."

Jack puts on the uniform, "Tyl... Seth was never very good at hand to hand so he always made sure that he was sneaky enough to not have to engage in hand to hand."

Viktor looks at them and puts his sword on his hip, "Think you know where he's at?"

Jack nods, and looks up, "I have a good idea."

Viktor nods, and Show and the rest of the men wait outside the castle. Jack and Viktor follow Ryback, Adam and Dolph into the castle. Dolph looks at Jack, "where to?"

Jack points up, "we need to go up."

Adam looks at the ceiling of the room and speaks softly, "To the roof or.. tower... "

Jack thinks, "roof first."

Adam nods and leads them down some hallways. They pass by some groups of guards calmly not drawing attention to themselves. When they reach the top floor, Adam opens a door that leads out onto the roof. Jack looks around and then walks to a corner. He can't see anything and then looks at Viktor, "I thought he would be here."

Adam looks at them both and bites his lip, "Could he have be caught?"

Ryback shakes his head, "No. They would have stood down some of this security and search parties."

Jack shakes his head, "We could spread out..."

There's a male clearing his throat behind them and they spin to see Paul Heyman and a squad of guards "Gentle man. I trust that the tour of my property was enough for tonight."

Ryback glares at him, "Where is the boy Heyman."

Heyman laughs, "He is perfectly safe right now."

Adam frowns, "your lieing.."

Heyman shakes his head, "No.. No I'm not."

Jack sees something move on the very top of the door there's a figure crouched on it. Ryback catches the movement and then looks at Paul.

Ryback advances a little on the Lesnar group drawing the attention to him, "Hunter will declare war on you if you don't release Seth."

The guards step forward to protect Paul. Paul smirks at them, "Hunter will have no choice but to form an alliance with me when Brock and Seth marry. Don't think I'm stupid big man. He won't declare war on his baby boy. "

The figure drops from the door straight on Paul and Paul screams. Seth stands there, holding Paul with a knife to his throat, "Back off or I will finish this one way or the other."

The guards stand there shocked. Ryback looks at them, "I'd listen to him if I where you."

The guards back up, putting their weapon down. Seth looks at them, "Back against the edge.."

Once the guards move to where he wants, he pulls Paul through the door and the group follows Ryback. Seth pockets the knife as Viktor draws his sword. Adam points his own sword at Paul, "lead us out."

Paul glares at them, but leads the way out. He stands at the back door and looks at them, "your dooming my kingdom."

Seth looks at him, "I'm sure that Carter will welcome you to join her. You seem very suited to join with their country."

Paul shakes his head. The group leaves through the back and meet up with the rest of them. Seth hugs Big Show and whispers, "How did you get out?"

Show chuckles, "your father let us out."

Seth looks at Jack who nods. Seth looks at them and whispers, "you still came to save me.."

Jack sigh and wraps his arms around Seth, "Of course we did."

Seth hugs him tightly and Jack rubs his back. Jack bites his lip and then he speaks softly, "Ryback and them will get you back to Hunter's land."

Seth pauses and then looks at Jack, "your not coming back?"

Jack shakes his head, "Do you see me in the army or anything like that?"

Seth shakes his head and then wraps his arms around Jack, "I'll..."

Jack shakes his head and hugs Seth tightly, "No you won't Seth. You'll go back home and live the life that you should have been living before I took you."

Seth feels the tears prick his eyes, "No.. "

Jack pulls him back and speaks authoritatively, "Seth.. go home."

Seth looks at him and whispers, "Yes Father."

Jack kisses Seth's forehead, "I'll always love you as a son and if you need help. Just send word. I'll always come. I need to let you live your life Seth and you have a family that loves and cares for you as much as I do."

Seth nods and wipes at his eyes. Jack smiles softly at him and then goes to the horse, getting on it. Adam smiles sadly at Jack, "We'll get him back safely."

Jack nods, "I know." He looks once more at Seth and then the Jack and his group rides off.

Adam takes Seth's hand and leads him to their 3 horses and Seth gets on behind Adam, holding onto his waist.

Seth looks at where Jack went and whispers, "Bye Daddy."

They then head home.


	13. Epilogue

One Year Later.

Seth chews on his thumb nail, standing in front of the mirror. He has on his knight uniform and Randy stands beside him. Randy pulls his hand from his mouth and sighs, "you're going to chew it off."

Seth looks at him, "I'm nervous."

Randy smirks softly, "Your nervous. I think Hunter and Shawn are going to have heart attacks today."

Seth laughs softly, "who knew I would actually graduate into the military captain hood."

Randy hugs his little brother and smirks, "Me.. But I was your trainer."

Seth hugs Randy tightly and then looks back at Roman and Dean. His best friends and lovers. Seth still had yet to tell his family that he had fallen for the two man and now planned on marrying them. he had written it in a letter to Jack. He figured that was the first part of telling his family. Because if Jack didn't come storming the gate and kill them. Hunter and Shawn had to take it well.

Jack's trail still happened and the Judge actually dropped all charges. After Hunter and Seth both testified asking for the Judge to and about how Jack saved Seth and raised him as his own. It was still a very confusing situation because Seth had basically three fathers. Jack did leave for a long time and allowed Seth to bond with his family. Jack though still very much was Seth's father as well and still wrote Seth.

Randy takes a breath, "Ready?"

Seth nods and at his big brother, "Yeah."

Randy leaves the room with Dean and Roman. Seth then takes a breath and hears the trumpet. The double doors open and Seth walks forward. He gasps when he sees show and Jack both standing to the side of the door. Show smirks and looks at him, "Hey think we would miss this?"

Jack smiles lightly, "Go."

Seth walks through the aisle of raised swords and Hunter stands there as the leader of the army. Seth kneels on one knee in front of him and Hunter speaks clearly.

"Today we promote and give Seth all the right and responsibilities of the rank of Captain. Congratulations Son." Hunter states.

Everyone claps and Seth stands up. Things weren't perfect but Seth could deal with this. Jack was still in his life and he was free with everyone else. He was now a captain and had some power and control of his life. He also had his family that loved him and would protect him. Things where pretty good.

Seth coughs and then whispers so only Hunter and Randy can hear, "By the way... I'm sleeping with Roman and Dean."

Randy goes bug eyed and Hunter twitches trying not to react since they're in public. Seth grins at them and then walks over to Roman and Dean. He figures the screaming that would come his way tonight was more then worth the looks on their faces right now. Jack looks at Hunter wondering if he was going to die and Show wonders if Randy is going to faint.

Jack smirks then suddenly, "he told them.. "

Show snickers, "yeah.. he's still your kid."

* * *

A/N Thank you everyone that read and reviewed, Favorited and followed. I liked writing this. Thanks guys!


End file.
